


A not so secret love story

by blossomoflove



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomoflove/pseuds/blossomoflove
Summary: Sam and Caitriona met at their chemistry test in Los Angeles, neither of them was expecting a love at first sight but when she entered in to the room Sam was astonished, she was gorgeous but also seemed down to earth. Caitriona was nervous but then she met his eyes and they started to talk and she felt a strange calmness spreading throughout her body. Sam was praying to have her as partner but he promised to himself that he would go looking for her anyway. Fortunately she was the one, she came to live in Scotland and since then the love grew showing its beautiful blossom.





	1. Valentine's Day Pancake massacre

**Author's Note:**

> These are the first chapters of a long or short series, it depends on you. Please comment below, tell me what you like and/or don't like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam woke up early, as usual, and decided to cook pancakes for breakfast. Caitriona got hungry in the moment she walked in to the kitchen and saw the appealing view...

I woke up stretching out. I was instinctively searching Sam reaching my right arm on his side of the bed, he wasn’t there and when I opened the eyes I noticed that he wasn't either around the room. A delicious scent of pancakes that was coming from the kitchen (freshly cooked) drew my attention. I had on a pair of comfy shorts, a long sleeves shirt and warm socks. I walked in the kitchen following the inviting smells. Sam was busy at the cookers, the bowl with a ladle beside him, the countertop was full of ingredients and kitchen tools, he was thoroughly pouring the dough in the pan previously buttered, I could see his defined muscles under his cotton shirt, broad shoulders and strong arms which were moving gracefully from the bowl to the pan, the locks of hair on his nap that was forming a little tail, a V. I could also see the perfection of his round ass under the blue cotton of the boxers he was wearing.  
I came closer and I insinuated my right hand under his shirt rubbing his belly with my fingertips, slowly, up and down.

"What are you doing?" my mouth softly on his neck, then pressed above his artery feeling the beat of his heart under my lips.

"I’m trying to make the breakfast as you can see" 

I love playing with his curly hair, drawing little waves on his body, his skin was reacting with a little goosebump in every place visited by my fingertips, even my mouth was doing its part sliding sensually on his hot neck. My hand glided defiantly to the lower abdomen, under his boxers, the way traced by his hair down to his little erection, I grasped it gently stroking a little bit to see how much he would have controlled himself, I was lost in my game that I wasn't even seeing what he was doing. I nibbled the soft spot behind his ear, he tried to take my hand away but it was too late. 

"Fuck I’ve burned it!" he exclaimed.

 _"Whoops"_ I giggled. 

"You distract me too much" raised his eyebrows.

"You distract me too much" he raised his eyebrows.

He wrapped his fingers around mine holding them gently but firmly and took the phone.

"Now I have to take a pic of this mess"

"Ok" I was confused, why he needed to take a pic?

"So I can think of a revenge later…" he said in a provocative tone, replying to my silent question.

"Later?" I grumbled, I wanted his revenge now.

Sam put the phone on the countertop and turned off the cooker then turned to me, grabbed my hips and threw me on his shoulder easily.

I grabbed his shirt trying to find a balance. His finger touched my thigh lightly moving the pants away, I could feel the shivers running to my most sensitive part, he wanted to provoke me as I've done with him, he squeezed my butt with satisfaction.

"SAM!" I was trying to slap his with very little success.

"Let me go!" we were both laughing even if for me it was more difficult in that position.  
After few steps he put me down on the countertop on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"What you want to do now?" I asked enquiring.

He was looking deeply in my eyes, his hand reached the bowl and took something. He touched gently my lips with a blueberry, slowly sliding it around like put a lipstick, I opened my mouth but he drew it away, then his lips took the place of the blueberry caressing more times, so close and so far at the same time, he was getting his revenge. He bringed again the blueberry on my opened mouth and I closed my lips around it licking his fingers with a gently bite on his fingertips. A deep groan came from his mouth. 

"Mmmh delicious" a flavour slightly sourish mixed with the sweetness of the brown sugar. We were both playing hard.

"Let me taste" he asked eagerly.

His mouth came close to mine, a soft kiss then another, and another, urgently, his tongue traced my lower lip and crept into my mouth looking for mine, a sensual dance started joined by the syrup. I held his head in my hands while the kiss was becoming overwhelming, his left hand was caressing my neck and the other one was running on my back and my breast stroking my body with devotion. He's not that kind of man who has a favourite part of woman's body, he can easily cup my breast with his hands and squeeze my butt with equal satisfaction.

"Sam your shirt" I mumbled panting.

My fingers ran down his chest trying to find the edge of the shirt. I’ve pulled it off and turned on the bowl, stepping off the counter, I put a hand on his chest asking to wait, Sam was looking at me curious and patient now. I took a blueberry and rubbed it slowly on his lower lip, jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, down to his navel. He was holding his breath, I put it on the cove of his belly. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his waist with decision, I was going around the blueberry with my tongue, tasting his skin, when he started to move not controlling his body anymore I took the blueberry with my teeth and kissed that soft spot. I gradually stood up following the traces of the syrup with my mouth, licking, nibbling and kissing, his hot strong muscles under my damp lips, the rhythm of his own breathing was changing. Once at his neck he held my hair and lifted up my face to his. His eyes were deep and blue like the Ibiza sea, he took me closer, took off the shirt and in few seconds his hands were all around my body while he was hungrily taking possession of my mouth, every inch of my skin prey of his attacks was burning and asking for more.  
Sam insinuated two fingers inside my pants.

 _"You seem wet for me"_ he whispered in my ear rubbing my sensitive spot, I moaned as confirmation.

"I think we should remove these, they could become really dirty"

"Oh really? how?" I replied lustful licking and sucking his jawline.

"You will see it soon" he continued with a deep voice.

He left my pants fall on the floor and put me again on the counter, now it was soft, there was a tablecloth folded under my arse. He took another blueberry and chewed it slowly, his tongue dancing between the teeth, I wanted to taste him again but he took a step back, he kneeled and put my legs on his shoulders making me keep my hands behind to not fall. He spreaded them and blew on my sensitive skin, I grumbled impatiently but he continued, in the meantime his thumbs were caressing the spot close to the anus, I wanted to rub my legs against each other but I couldn't.

 _"Saaaam"_ I moaned. 

His tongue was darting up and down driving me crazy, he was pushing me so close and then at the right moment he was stopping, repeatedly, his firm grip on my thighs couldn’t let me move. 

_"Please"_

He closed his lips on my clit, the tip of his tongue was tapping rhythmically, I was panting overwhelmed by the sensations, my legs and feet contracted and strung tight like a violin string, when he sucked it delicately I reached the climax, I tilted the head back. I was shaking from the ends of my hair to the tiptoes.  
I felt the warmness of his chest against my cheek, his hands under my boobs, I looked at him and I saw traces of me on his beard around the mouth, he noticed my gaze and he licked them with satisfaction. 

"Come here" 

I locked my legs around his waist and wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He grabbed my bottom fondling it properly, I found his mouth while he entered inside me with a confident push. I moaned in his mouth and started to follow his moves, his hands were massaging my body, mine were around his beautiful face playing with his jaw, our eyes were locked, deep, lustful, complicit. His lips slightly open, swollen, red, moist, inviting. I took the control and bringed him were I was few minutes before. 

_"Cait"_ he groaned in my mouth losing the control, a warm rush inside me. I felt empty and satisfied when he broke our contact, a part of the weight of his body was on me, his head hidden in my hair, against my neck. I was cuddling him, my fingers on his curls and his back while we were trying to find our regular breaths. 

Few minutes later he wrapped my body with his arms, I was reveling in that sensation, I felt loved, protected, at home. 

"Have you put the tablecloth under my arse?" I asked playing with his chest hair, the smell of his skin after sex is inebriating, I could stay like this all day.

"Yes" he replied naturally. What I've done to deserve him? I'm so lucky.

"I love you" I placed a kiss on his heart between the little beads of sweat.

"I love you too" he replied kissing gently my forehead.

I took his face in my hands, the sweetness shining in his deep blue eyes, I gave him a little eskimo kiss giggling relaxed, a big shy smile appeared on his face making me melt.

"Can we have breakfast now?"


	2. Snowy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy snow comes to Scotland during the night, red extreme weather warning across the country, all the schools will be closed for days, Glasgow airport cancels all the flights. The only thing to do is staying at home and enjoying the magic atmosphere...

That morning I woke up in a comfy warmness, Sam wrapped around me made me feel protected, the feeling of his calm breath on my shoulder, his left hand was cupping my breast with the naturalness of a sleeping child holding his favourite puppet.  
Our legs interwined but stretched along the mattress. It had been snowing all night long, a weather warning around the country, schools will be closed today and tomorrow and we will have days off work.  
Sam was sleeping peacefully. It was strange because usually he wakes up to go to the gym at 5am, but even going there would have been difficult this morning, so last night he blow off steam in another way, with me, I was searching for a book in the bookcase and we ended up making love on the carpet, fortunately more comfortable than the one on set. I was slowly caressing his arm up and down, his soft hair was tickling my fingertips. His thumb started to stroke my breast while his breath was changing. A funny groan came from his throat. I could feel the movement of his eyelashes on my skin.

“Good morning mo leannan” he said with a sleepy voice kissing that sensible spot between the ear and the jawline.

“Maidin mhairh mo mhuirnin” I replied turning my face to him. He leaned close to my mouth and kissed me, his lips soft and delicious. He was stretching himself rubbing against me turning me on. 

“Would you like to have a shower with me?” he whispered to my ear and then nibbling the earlobe with his deep sexy voice. Why he was already so provocative early in the morning. I turned around and looked in his eyes brushing his jawline.

“Yes good idea, I really need a hot bath, it's cold outside.” I replied playing with his chin.

“But before that we should go out, there is a training to follow my love” he was giggling while he was saying that jumping off the bed.

“What do you mean?” I replied astonished.

“Let's go outside for a run“ he said wearing his pants.

“Are you joking right?” I said getting up. He wasn’t joking, he was serious!

“There is a weather alert Sam, we can't run with this weather!”

He walked to me and grabbed gently my hips, 

“But we can do a walk and make a snowman and snow angels” 

he joked looking in my eyes, he had that sweet expression, so similar to a puppy who wants cuddles, damn!

“And a snowballs fight” I replied with humour, not convinced caressing his arms.

“Come ooon” he begged me with slow kisses soft like feathers on my temple, cheek and neck. I couldn't help but smile.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, his lips were appealing. I was trying to stay at home, kissing him passionately, Sam surrendered and his tongue came out tracing my lower lip to insinuate it then in my mouth, the grasp became firmer but not how I was hoping, he broke the kiss, placed a soft kiss on the bottom of my nose and gave me a quick spank on my butt

"Come on let’s go!"

\--------------------------------------------

Later we were outside, Glasgow was magical, the snow was falling down dancing in the wind.

“Sam it’s beautiful, Scotland is magical“

“It is” he put his arms around me and kissed me.

We were walking around the city, most of the people were inside their houses and honestly they were so respectful that they didn't care about us, so we could freely hang out.

“Let me take a video” I said taking my phone. 

There was almost 15 inches of snow, our feet were foundering in it.  
I stopped it and looked at Sam 

“Sam? Saaam?” where the fuck he was?

I looked at the cars beside me and after A few seconds Sam jumped out launching a snowball

“Ridiculous human being” I laughed removing the snow from my face.

“You will pay for this” I said making one too.

We started a snowball fight, we were using the garbage cans and the road signs along the street to dodge the snowballs.

"The winner will wash the dishes for a month" Sam exclaimed hitting my bum.

"Wash the dishes for a week" I replied launching another one.

“And cook too” apparently he was sure to win.

At one point we both fell in the snow trying to avoid each other’s launch and we decided that Sam would have cooked and I would have taken care of the dishes.

\--------------------------------------

When we came back home we were freezing, the snowfall was heavy and Sam decided after a selfie to come back in our warm flat. Eddie meowing and walked to us purring against our legs but she immediately shook and ran away when a little piece of snow that was on my jacket felt on her nose. Sam took off his gloves, shoes and jacket and went to the wardrobe to take clean clothes, I turned on the heat and saw him sneaking in the bathroom when I was busy, trying to find Eddie.

“Sam are you here?” I asked opening the door slowly, Sam took my hand and pulled me inside.

“First of all we have to remove these” he claimed removing my sweater and shirt.

"Give me a moment" I mumbled under the shirt that was covering my mouth.

“and you these” I replied doing the same.

“And then?" I asked "someone is more naked than the other” I looked at him with lust.

“Come here” 

He grabbed my bra to have me closer, with an able movement he made it fall down, then he opened my pants and insinuated his hands in my slip caressing my butt, sliding everything to the floor. I climbed over them and dragged him close to the shower, he removed his own pants and boxer and opened the cabin and reached out for my hand. When I came in the water had the right temperature, it was flowing along my curves, it was relaxing. He was following my body with his eyes.

"Are you seeing something interesting Heughan?

"I think so Balfe"

He knelt down and kissed my breast, he looked in my eyes and turned his tongue all around my nipple and then started to suck it with such dedication that he seemed thirsty, his hands were exploring my body firing up every inch touched, he was doing the same to the other part taking all the time he needed, then his mouth started to go down kissing my belly. He took my feet, raised it close to my mouth, nibbled my ankle, calf, thigh while was gradually lifting my leg upon his shoulder.

_“Saaam”_ I moaned when his tongue reached my sensitive spot, his beard on my skin was arousing me. My hands in his hair gently drew them, he knew how to hit the right spots. He wanted to drive me crazy

“Please” I begged him.

“M’fhíorghrá come to me” I asked cupping his nape with my hands, I was trying to pull him to me.

He took off my leg from his shoulder, stood up and I reached him kissing him deeply, he didn’t see it coming but then he followed me letting his tongue dance with mine. We were both hardly breathing 

“Let me lather you”

I took the soap between my palms and put my hands around his neck massaging it, tracking his muscles, his mouth half open, the lips soft and wet with the colour of fresh strawberries, I slipped to the shoulders, up and down on his arms and then his chest kissing it before stopping by with my hands. A deep groan came from him when I reached his lower abdomen playing with his curles, I grabbed his firmness moving my right hand with rhythm and in the meantime with the left one I was caressing his balls with small circles

“Oh God Cait” my nails were tickling them, it was becoming harder at every move.

He took the soap and started to massage my breast.

“I want you so badly” he moaned hungrily kissing me. I stopped to let him free to soap my belly.

He held the handshower and directed it to my clit and then entered two fingers inside me, the water jet was the right stimulation, his fingers where doing the rest, he was driving me crazy. I was moaning in his mouth scratching his back with my nails.

“Me too” he left it and grabbed my ass pulling me up, I locked my legs around his waist and with a quick movement he entered, we were both ready and with a few pushes we came together against the cabin.  
A few minutes later we were on our knees on the cold ceramic, leaning on each other. Sam was kissing my neck with sweetness, his hands were caressing my back while I was cuddling his nape, neck and shoulders. Our hands were all around our bodies, at one point Sam looked at me asking a silent question. I came closer, my breast pressed on his chest, I moved my hips in a sensual way  
*do you really want me?* I was thinking looking in his eyes. I sucked and nibbled his low lip.  
He groped my booty letting me found again that magic union. His lips on my breast were soft as silk.

_"Mo shíorghrá"_ he whispered in my ear. 

We were rocking in the peaceful sound of the pouring water mixed with our breaths.


	3. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitriona is nominated at the IFTA and she's most likely winner of the category. She flew to Ireland with her assistant and now boyfriend to play a new chapter of the narrative. Sam doesn't know what is going to happen but neither does Cait...

I arrived very close to the start of the event, I was not inclined to answer too many questions especially now that the news of my fake engagement had spread among the journalists thanks to that great idea to sell the news to an important gossip magazine during one of the most important awards. If I just think back to the moments I spent during the GG, I feel bad, I've been hiding in a hotel room for three days, sneaking out with a wide sweater that I have stolen from Sam and a hat, comfy jeans and sneakers.  
I had left Tony free to go wherever he liked, I had only asked him to buy me some meds for the flu, since I couldn’t go to the pharmacy without getting myself exposed, I didn’t really have it but those were details. People started to ask where I was after the third event skipped, the same day there would be the BAFTA tea party and I knew how risky it would be to go, I had already decided that I would only be at the awards and that would be enough. Fortunately, Sam was with me in Los Angeles the first few days and he helped me to find a good excuse not to go to the various events, he had also accompanied me to the first party of the week, sponsored by Audi among others, I knew that he would have been able to enter even if he wasn’t among the nominatees to the GG, he was still their ambassador, Tony obviously had to come as my plus one, luckily at the party he always managed to find someone to talk with and I could safely exchange two words with Sam on sterile subjects but at least they let me stay with him. Sam didn’t particularly like Tony, during events in the past years I never saw them talking, each on his own, I don’t know if he is annoyed by the fact that for three years he’s pretending to be my boyfriend (without even trying) being a cover for our story that should not become public according to out contractual rules, but he knows very well that Tony is gay and that he’s only my assistant. He spent the night looking and walking around, he has never given me a word to comfort me, when they’ve said my name he was behind me, not thrilled and as that night even this time he was spending his time on his mobile phone, chatting with someone on whatsapp, I’m a grown independent woman but I still need someone to support me, and Tony wasn’t doing that, Sam on the contrary was sending me messages to ask how it was going, I wouldn’t tell him a lot so he started to send me silly messages. 

\--------------------------------

My phone was ringing, I took it from the coffee table. Maybe Cait has already finished, yes it was her!  
She was sobbing 

“What's happening hon?” what the hell is happened.

I could hear only her breath. “Tell me” I exclaimed anxious. 

“Sam I've kissed Tony” her voice was trembling. 

“What?” I was astonished, she kissed him? Why? Someone has forced her? I had to punch someone? 

“When they've said my name I stood up and I remembered that I had to kiss him to be believable and I leaned forward him and gave him a kiss, our lips barely touched, then I stood up and I’ve made a horrible speech, I was so upset, I didn’t nominate anybody” she was like a flood.

“Love let’s take three deep breaths together.” I took a deep breath hearing her from the other part of the mobile phone, and breathed out.

“Are you feeling better?” I asked after the third

“A little bit” 

“You can’t be like that only to have kissed Tony” I was worried for her and at the same time annoyed.

“It was horrible!” her voice emphasized the last word “they've asked me about the engagement, I was so embarrassed, and ashamed, the ring was turning around my finger” 

“I know hon I understand you” I’ve played my part in this narrative, hang out with women much younger than me, so far from my type of woman, letting people believe that they were my girlfriends only to cover my relationship with her, lie and do something that you don’t want to do but you have to, feel to be disrespectful to your partner.

“Seriously I know why I’ve done it but…” she took another deep breath

“Wait a moment” I exclaimed stopping her

_Sam put down the call_

“Sam? Sam?” why he put the phone down

After few never-ending seconds the phone was ringing, a videocall from Sam. A tear fell on the screen, I’ve tried to dry it with my gown, Eddie was in front of the camera.

“Eddieeee sweetie I would love to be there with you”

“Meow” Eddie was on Sam’s lap

“Ouch” Sam groaned 

“What’s going on?” I asked anxious  
Sam took the camera far from him. He had a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue boxer, Eddie was walking over and over his abdomen and legs stepping on sensitive parts.

“Eddie stop to walk on daddy’s balls” I reproached her.

 _“Meow”_ she replied looking to the microphone of the phone.

“Better if you put a cushion on those nuts, I need them when I come back home” I laughed watching the funny scene, I tried to dry my wet cheeks.

“Yeah I think so” Sam mumbled taking Eddie. He put a cushion on it and Eddie curled up on him very pleased. 

“I come to take you at the airport?” he asked with a brooding expression  
“No don’t worry we will see each other at home” I would have loved to be caught with him at the airport but it wasn’t the right place to talk.

“Ok if you are sure…” Sam voice was hesitant

“Sam I’m ok now, thanks to you” a little smile appeared on his face. 

“but if you need me…”

“I know how to find you” I replied trying to reassure him

“Goodnight mo chridhe” 

“Goodnight mo chroí” 

Hours later I was at the Glasgow airport, I couldn’t wait to be at home, I immediately called a taxi to take me there, Tony had his car parked somewhere but I didn’t want a ride from him, neither he asked me, he was still my assistant and I was his boss and the awkward moment at the IFTA has made us more uncomfortable. 

\--------------------------------

The sound of a car parking in front of her house, I looked outside , behind the branches of the trees I could see Cait going out the taxi, jeans, flats, her usual bag and leather jacket on her shoulders, the trolley on her left hand. I walked to the hall waiting for her. The taxi left and I could open the door.  
"Welcome back I" she was with the keys in her hand ready to insert them in the lock  
She tilt up her head and looked at me, her face was changing expression, it was indecipherable, without realizing I saw her jumping on me.

"Ouff Cait what..." she took my face with both hands and pressed her lips on mine. 

_"Kiss me"_ she was kissing me with urgency.

I closed the door kicking it, a shower of rushed kisses dusted on my face. 

"Remove your shoes" she asked me panting

"Why?" I asked confused

 _"Because I want you"_ she whispered biting my lower lip

I grabbed her ass and impetuosly rised her on me. I removed my shoes and threw them somewhere.

“Then you will have me” she was pleasantly surprised

"At my conditions" I've affirmed. She entered inside without explanations, and now she wanted to have sex with me, why this reaction? Her hair was dramatically short.

“Ok" she was puzzled. I was holding her firmly, an arm around her back and the other on her arse, her legs locked around my waist.  
With few strides we were in front of the door of the bedroom, I turned the handle and kicked the door. I laid her down on the quilt.

 _"I want you completely naked"_ I whispered close to her ear playing with the button of her jeans

 _“Then undress me”_ she said with a sensual voice. I pulled down the zip and opened her pants. I could feel his breath changing when my fingertips caressed her skin barely covered with the thin fabric of her slip, I slowly slided the jeans raising her buttock, my hands still were around it when I brushed the nose along her sensitive spot inaling her scent, intoxicating. 

“Sam” she moaned, I love to make her crazy, to please her. I slowly slided the pants caressing her legs, my fingers ran under the waistband removing the slip.

“You have to remove yours as well” she said resolutely playing with my shirt to have me closer. Her warm soft tempting lips on mine, she took the control back provoking with her tongue, her fingers ran on my pants opening them, her nails on my arse. It seemed like we were tasting each other, nibbling and pulling each other’s lips making them red and swollen.  
I broke the contact to take away her shirt and she helped me with my slip and pants, I sat on the bed while she was trying to rip them off. I layed down covering her body with mine.

“this bra has to go on the floor” I played with the clasp and launched the bra in the air. We rolled on a side, my left arm under his neck supported her head, the hand on her spine, the right one on her side. 

“Has one of your boyfriends ever took you like this?” I asked stroking her buttock and back.

 _“Well”_ I looked in her eyes slowly brushing her back, a shiver down her spine, her mouth half open, her eyes locked with mine. 

“Or like this” I caressed slowly the inner thigh and she wrapped her leg around me, I insinuated mine between hers searching the right position, her body so soft and warm, her breast pressed on my chest. I started to lay down soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder. 

“Your skin is like a peach, very soft with a gentle scent” she was doing sweet noises, her fingers were playing with my curls.

 _“Saaam”_ she moaned when I entered inside her, she was so hot and ready for me, her hand gently pulled my hair, I started to move with small push, her throat exposed to my tongue. 

“Let me hear all your sweet noises” She was more tight and slippery at each move, closer to the climax.  
She was completely exposed and overwhelmed, abandoned on my body.

“I missed you” she said with a low voice looking deeply in my eyes

“you missed me?” I asked caressing every inch of her wonderful body.

“badly” she replied closing her lips on mine

\--------------------------------

We were laying peacefully in the fullfilment of after sex

“What have you done to your beautiful hair?” I ran my fingers through her hair, it seemed cut badly and very short. I brushed my palm on her cheek and moved a lock behind her ear, she was follow my hand like a cat which wants cuddles.

“I needed to regain control of my life” she poured out her feelings

“It’s the second time that you do this” she hidden her face under my jaw

“The first time we were in South Africa and we spent beautiful weeks together” I was cuddling her giving her all the time to talk

“some days are harder” she took a deep breath and looked at me 

“That time I didn’t want to come back”

“Come back to Scotland?” I was lost

“NO I love our home!” she exclaimed, she seemed offended.

“I didn’t want to play again this narrative, I was so tired and still I am” I layed a tender kiss on her temple

“I don’t like to act like I’m engaged to another man. I’ve never tought I would have done such a thing in my life, it makes me feel ashamed” 

I took her chin and lifted it up “you have done this for me, to let me be free to live my life, to not make me take tons of flights”

“And not see you spend your precious time beside that spoiled blonde” her voice changed tone

“Are you jealous?” her moments of jealousy sometimes makes me concerned like last summer in San Diego, she was so pissed for the presence of mauzy, I was a little bit tipsy for the stress and I felt lost when she walked away from the red carpet with Tobias leaving me there, but most of the times makes me chuffed with the tone of her voice slightly annoyed and the way she touched me and talk peeing around me.

“No but you’re mine” I grabbed her chin and found her mouth. I sucked her low lip and played with the tip of my tongue, she pressed her lips on mine while she was pulling me closer, her hand cupping my nape. 

“As you are” I affirmed falling in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the first chapters of a long or short series, it depends on you. Please comment below, tell me what you like and/or don't like.


End file.
